


Growing Up

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Noctis and his friends are saved by chancellor Ardyn after the disasterous attack by Titan. But the chancellor has ulterior motifs and are targeting the youngest member of the group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven't yet finished the game so I might completery have misunderstood Ardyn's character but fact remains that Prompto keeps hiding behind Ignis or Gladio as soon as the man appears on screen.  
> A/N2: I fucking love writing Specs!

”Welcome on board, your majesty.” With a bow so wide it bordered on mockery, Ardyn greeted them at the bridge of the transporter.  
   
“Yeah, sure.” The suspicious glow underneath Noctis bangs left no doubt as to what he thought about this impromptu rescue from Titan and he was clearly in no mood to be impressed. Ardyn's smile grew wider.  
   
“Gladiolus. Ignis. Such a pleasure to meet members of the Crown Guard once more.” He sketched a smaller bow in their direction even as the both of them instinctively took a few steps in front of their younger friends. Ignis laid a calming hand on Gladio’s arm and the small gesture didn’t go amiss for the empires emissary.  
   
“Still so close after all these years? My,  you must be a regular old married couple by now.”  
   
“Our relationship is not a matter for public gossiping, emissary. We prefer to keep it private.” Ignis said with all the warmth of a blizzard, but whatever damage control he was hoping to do was too late, as the confused frown on the youngest party member caught Ardyn's eye.  
   
“Well, well, what do we have here?” Stepping recklessly inside the protective wall of crowns guards, Ardyn lifted a hand to Prompto’s sun-tanned face, making the gunner recoil but not get away from the firm grip. “Such naiveté under the very wings of debauchery? Is it possible to be so blind, because as I recall your ‘guardians’ were not at all that subtle. Certainly not as subtle as they imagined themselves to be.” His eyes glittered and as Prompto tried to duck away his arm slammed against the wall, trapping the younger man. Startled and confused Prompto opened his mouth to protest, but Adery’s thumb slipped over his lip and he couldn’t get a word out. “Still, I see why they brought you with them,” he mumbled, his face inches from the freckled face. “Tell me, are they using you to spice things up in bed or are they saving you as a bedwarmer for the prince here?” He leaned forward and Prompo’s eyes got even wider as lips started closing on his….  
   
“Back off!” A hard shove pushed Ardyn back and away from Prompto but didn’t quite make him stumble. Gladio stood glowering in front of his friend even as Ignis moved to not keep the prince unprotected. “Keep your damn hands to yourself!”  
   
Ardyn raised his hand in a show of defeat, but there was a very insincere smirk on his face.  
   
“So overprotective, dear Gladio. I am sure a companion to the crown prince could have defended himself if he had wished so.” He winked at Prompto who jumped like a startled chocobo, still wobbly from the strange behavior. Noctis stepped up next to his friend, offering a supportive arm.  
   
“We are not interested in neither your opinions nor your thoughts.” Ignis cut in before either Gladio or Prompto could find their voices. “Show us to our room now, and end this farce.”   
   
 

 

“What was that about?!” Still a bit shell-shocked, Prompto clung to Noctis arm as they walked through the sairship toward their room. “What was he going on about?!”  
   
Ignis sighed and adjusted his glasses, still walking down the corridor.  
   
“Gladio and I have been an item for quite some time. It appears intelligence of our liaison have reached the empires spies.”  
   
“Yup. So no need to be careful, then.” Gladio grinned, put an arm around Ignis waist and pulled him in for a kiss.  
   
Prompt almost stumbled in wide eyed shock, and Noctis smiled.  
   
“Really? You didn’t know?” He teased. “I figured half those photos you take would be of those two!”  
   
“I….never….really?” Prompto still gawked.  
   
“It is not something we like to talk about,” Ignis tried to keep his glasses on and fend of Gladio at the same time. “We try to keep it private.”  
   
They walked in silence for a short while whiles Prompto mulled this over.  
   
“But….what did he mean about me?” He finally said.  
   
“Ardyn is bad news.” Gladio huffed. “Don’t listen to anything he says.”  
   
“He is merely trying to sow discourse between us.”Ignis warned. “Don’t let him get to you.”  
   
“Duly warned.” Prompt pressed on. “But what did he *mean*?”  
   
“He probably targeted you and tried to make you uncomfortable because you are the only virgin amongst us.” Noctis shrugged. “That’s what he was talking about.”  
   
Prompto stumbled again and Noctis quickly grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling.  
   
“What?! You too, Noct?!”  
   
Noctis shrugged, unperturbed.  
   
“I’m the crown prince. I’ve been fending people off me since I was fifteen. And you know, sometimes I didn’t want to fend them off.” He kept walking, oblivious to the blow he’d just dealt his best friend. “Sometimes I join them to.” He nodded at Gladio and Ignis who suddenly got tiny little smiles.  
   
They had gone several steps before they noticed that Prompto had stopped, as if struck by lightning. He was staring at his three friends with utter shock.  
   
“Prompto? Are you alright?” Ignis asked concerned.  
   
“You three….when?” the blonde managed to squeeze out. “Why not….me?”  
   
“Wouldn’t want to disturb your  beauty sleep, runt.” Gladion stepped up and ruffled his hair. “Or you might never grow bigger.”  
   
“You do sleep pretty hard.” Noctis added, taking his arm and pulling him along, because Prompto’s legs seemed to have forgotten motion.  
   
“We simply didn’t think you were ready for something like that,” Ignis explained. “You are still young….”  
   
“I’m the same age as Noct!”  
   
“Only physically.” Gladio rolled his eyes as he saw Prompto’s hurt look. “Oh don’t go moping of just because you’re a virgin now.”  
   
“Indeed. That would be exactly what the enemy wanted. Come now, you’ll find yourself a nice girl – or boy – someday. There is no rush.”  
   
*So this is why they always treat me as a child.* Even surrounded by his friends, Prompto felt completely lost, more alone than he’d done since he was a child.  
 

 

   
The room they had been allotted was military cramped, with naked walls and metal floor and harsh lightning. There were also only two bunks and it took all of Noctis insistence to get Gladio and Ignis to accept the slightly bigger one.  
   
Prompto stood in a corner, watching his friends bustle around; Ignis was checking for surveillance equipment and crushing electronic bugging devices with a sort of grim satisfaction, Gladio had stretched out in the bed with his book and Noctis was doing nothing much but staring out the window. They moved so comfortably around each other and suddenly he felt all left out. He’d thought he belonged here, with them, but he should have known he didn’t. They were crowns guard and prince; he was only a common guy. Thirteen on a dozen of people like him. Nothing special. No wonder they hadn’t….  
   
He just had to get out of this room, get away and think. He couldn’t stay here anymore.  
   
“I need to get some air.” He muttered, grabbing his camera. “I’ll be back.”  
   
“Prompto, wait.” Gladio grabbed his arm. “This is an imperial ship. Take your common clothes. You don’t have to provoke those robots.”  
   
“And your jacket. It might be cold out there.” Ignis added. “And take your phone; call us if there is any trouble.”  
   
“Nice to see you two mothering someone other than me for a change,” Noctis muttered and got a few laughs even as Prompto took the opportunity to flee.

TBC


End file.
